TV Crossover Ideas
by Aussie
Summary: Just some random ideas i've had for TV crossovers. Will be mainly BSG crossover or BtVS crossover
1. Author's Notes

**TV Crossover Ideas**

* * *

Within this story, there are a series of independent chapters. They are not related to each other in any way. They are just expressions of ideas that I've had for TV crossovers which could be developed into a longer story, but I don't have time, or don't wish to write (but wouldn't mid to read). Please feel free to use the ideas within, but just give me credit for the original idea and tell us if you're using them so I can read it.

The crossovers will generally be between the following TV shows, although others may crop up:

Battlestar Galactica 2003

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Dark Angel

Heroes

Stargate SG1

Stargate Atlantis

* * *

NOTE: There will be spoilers if you haven't seen up to the current episodes of any of the above shows.

NOTE2: The primary crossovers will be _Battlestar Galactica _crossover with something, or _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ crossed with something.


	2. BSG in the Dark

**Authors Notes: **I'll let you guess the crossover for this one. Leave plenty of reviews and tell us what you think. Again, you're free to take this general idea and expand on it if you wish to, but just tell me so I can read it, and give credit for the founding idea. This is just something I threw together in twenty minutes as well, so, it's not developed too much, and not written to well, but it's the idea. I just needed to get it out.

* * *

Starbuck looked down at him as he started up into space at something that no one else present in the room could see. She had noticed this many times before, but for some reason, now, it seemed a lot more important.

"I repent, I repent, I repent, I repent," Baltar said over and over again. They had found him on a drifting Cylon Baseship with one of the Number Three, D'Anna and Number Six cylon models, the only two which they had found so far that hadn't perished. It was thanks to Baltar that they hadn't. After they released the virus on the Cylon resurrection ship, it spread like the plague throughout the entire Cylon civilization. They had effectively committed genocide against the Cylon race and corrected their creation. The only one, which they knew of, that had survived had been Athena, and that was due to the fact that she had carried a human child. Therefore, the Colonials were surprised to find a Number Three and a Number Six surviving. Cottle was examining them now. "I will tell you everything," Baltar said to them, snapping out of his trance as he was strapped down to a table. Starbuck looked to Apollo, Admiral Adama, Tigh and Roslin. "I know where the human cylons originated," Baltar said. "I know that they've been to Earth. I know the fate of the Lords of Kobol. I will tell you everything, if you just spare me," Baltar said to them all.

"Very well then," Laura Roslin, the president of the 12 Colonies said to Baltar. "Tell us where the Human Cylons came from."

"They came from Earth. The Cylons, they found Earth," Baltar replied. That got Starbuck's undivided attention. "The humans, they were experimenting with genetic modification. Earth is relatively primitive, except for their genetics, they've made some amazing achievements. A branch of one of their nations governments were creating genetically engineered super soldiers. Humans which were stronger, faster and had better senses and could learn faster. I believe the organisation was called Multicore, or Manticore, or Manticare or something like that. Anyway, the Cylons broke into the facility and stole the information. From there, they analysed all of the organisations information and integrated computer components. Soon enough, they developed the method to grow organic computers, and organic organs… That's pretty-much it," Baltar said. Starbuck couldn't believe her ears, the Cylons had already been to Earth.

"What about Earth? Have the Cylons destroyed it?" Admiral Adama asked. Baltar looked at him, with his eyes wide.

"Not that I'm aware of, No Admiral. Earth is still very much intact."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **If you couldn't guess, since you don't watch the show, it's a _Battlestar Galactica_ x _Dark Angel_ Crossover 


	3. What is Number 6

**What is Number Six?**

Authors Notes: Again, the crossover will be revealed at the bottom. Give plenty of reviews and tell me what you think. Again, thrown together in twenty minutes.

* * *

She was different this time. Something had changed. She was more arrogant, more self assured. Baltar didn't know what it had been, he thought it would just be a phase, but she had been that way for the last two weeks.

"Do you want me to tell you something, Gaius," The apparition of Number Six said to him, the imaginary woman inside his head, who could be a cylon chip implanted into his brain, who could be an Angel of God, or who could be something else. Baltar didn't have the slightest clue what she was, but he really didn't care all that much. His days were now filled with calculating Earth's position for the Colonial Fleet.

"What exactly would you tell me," he asked, as Six bent down in front of him in a low cut dress, giving him something to stare at.

"You're very close," Six said.

"Close to what?" Baltar replied.

"Earth. You're getting very close Gaius," Six replied. Baltar hadn't expected to hear that.

"And how could you know where Earth is?" Baltar queried Six. Baltar just watched as she got up and walked around the table in front of him, his lab table where he had the DNA samples of most of the fleet. She came around to him and leaned over him from behind, wrapping her hands around his body.

"Because I've been here since the dawn of the Universe… I've seen all kinds of life form evolve from just microscopic matter, and I've influenced everything that's grown a brain, especially humans," Six said. Baltar turned to look at Six, but it wasn't Six anymore. The apparition had shifted to the form of a young blond girl. "I am The First," Six said.

"The First what?" Baltar asked, clearly anxious about the latest turn of events.  
"The First Evil," it replied while shifting form to the image of Gaius Baltar.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A _Battlestar Galactica _x _Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover_. You wont get it unless you've seen Season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 


	4. Stargate Not Working

**Authors Notes: ** Just a fun kinda idea that I don't think has ever been contemplated before in stories in within this genre.

**Stargate Command – Earth**

To everyone in the Stargate Control centre, overlooking the Gate Room, it was just another ordinary dialling procedure. They were going through the list of Stargate addresses which had recently been discovered as not on the Abydose cartouche; Stargate addresses which the Goa'uld had never visited; worlds which could hold technology of the Ancients. Daniel watched as they were dialling P3X-993, a world which they had identified as being almost on the other side of the galaxy.

"Chevron four encoded…"

**Caprica – Delphi Museum – Two years before the Second Cylon War**

Deep underground of the footings of the Delphi Museum on the capital world of Caprica, there was a slight rumbling and then nothing. A device, that not one of 20 billion people of the Twelve Colonies knew of, was activating, however within moments it would shut down as it was under an enormous amount of rock and therefore made inoperable. The device, known as a Stargate on the other side of the galaxy, had been buried once the 12 Lords of Kobol abandoned the 12 Colonies, shortly after colonization and all knowledge of it had been destroyed. As the Stargate activated, no one on the planet would be aware that they were ignorant of the connection they could activate to their lost brethren of the 13th Colony. A connection which could save their entire civilization in the years to come.

**Stargate Command – Earth**

"Chevron 7 will not engage…" Walter Harriman called out. "The Stargate will not engage."

"It must be blocked, buried or destroyed… Try the next on the list," Daniel stated, not knowing that they had just overlooked their opportunity to connect to their lost brethren of the stars, the 12 Colonies of Kobol, and missed perhaps the greatest opportunity that the Earth had ever seen.

**Authors Notes:**Thoughts? Comments? Leave a review and let me know! It's meant to come off as 'tragic' that the Stargate on the other end had not been buried, allowing each side to solve many of the others problems


End file.
